User blog:MoviemakerMichael3c7/A Skrall of the Sands Part 4(fixed version)
The Baterra watched us with intrigue....if robotic beings can truly ponder something of the sort. My companion and I had not yet seen them. We were walking through a small canyon pass, unarmed (thanks to our previous Vorox encounter) and puzzled by all the dead Vorox bodies covering the canyon floor. Their lifeless faces showed exprecions of pure horror, as if in their dying moments, they had seen, or fought, something...........horrifying in their last moments of ecxistance. They still clutched their primative weapons. This was no act of the Skrall. Some of these Vorox had been torn apart, literally. Skrall wouldn't waste time doing that. A desert predator perhaps? Or something else???? It was I that first noticed the silver robots watching us. I quickly alerted companion, and turned my head for the slightist amount of time, and that was all it took. When we both looked......they were gone. In their place were two rocks that had not been there before. "You're jumping at shadows, there's nothing there", was his response. Only now I know how wrong he was.............I am Skrallix, the rouge Skrall, leader of the Sand Raiders, destroyer of the baterra and more. You have found, and are reading my chronicles, my story. The fourth part. If you haven't already read my first three stories, turn back and READ THEM!!! Now back to my story............ We arrived safely back at our camp and then, to our fortress. And that Skrall whose life I had helped save went to the Leaders and told of his great works of bravery agaist the vicious Vorox armys!! He even lead an attack force back to the Vorox camp and killed most of the army. The lead Vorox who had met me before and was nice enough to release us because I had given him food long ago , was captured and brought back to our main fortress. Because of all he had done that other Skrall was promoted by the Leaders and given a name!! I was furious!! He had done nothing to deserve this!!! Thoughts like these burned within me. I would not soon forget this either. It seemed that lately I was receiving more than enough to contemplate on....... **** It was that time of year again!!Arena battle time!! I was fighting against a Rock Agori in a practice duel. You should probably know that a Skrall "practice duel isn't really "practice" at all. Sometimes a limb will be lost, sometimes just a sword, but keep in mind, there is no such thing as a Skrall "practice duel." Things can turn ugly. This particular Agori, Atakus, was a good swordsman. "You're slowing Skrall," he hissed, "you may as well give up now,while you still have an arm!" "Oh, go guard the gates",I retorted. "No mere Agori shall best me in a fight!" "Ha!", he responded, "just watch me!" He swung one of his swords at my chest but, I was to quick. At that exact moment I swiftly and strongly kicked him in his chest. The sudden impact sent him sprawling backwards into a stone wall. He groaned in pain and dropped one of his twin swords. I wasted no time in following through. Instantly I shot a Thornax at him and ran foward. He, of course, reacted and dove out of the way of the explosive fruit. But I tripped him as he was jumping causing him to smash into the sand. I then placed my Thornax Launcher and sword above his little neck and declared,"Atakus, concede, or there will be none of you left to guard the gates." Atakus was not the happist Agori after that......but at least he was a live one. I decided to practice again with a different Agori, and seeing that so many wanted to be known as a defeater of a Skrall I had no trouble finding foolish volunters. I chose one particularly......loud Agori and we began our fight. "Do you want to know my name?", he asked. "Not at all, but I belive you are going to tell me anyway aren't you?" "Yes", was the reply. He sounded.....familiar. "My name is Sukata.", he said. "You are Sukata!!", I questioned. "Yes, who are you?" "I'm that Skrall you helped a year ago when stealing rations!!" "Oh that's nice," he said swiping his sword at me, "let's go steal some more after I beat you Skrall." He, of course did not defeat me, but he did fight very well. After I finished my "practice" and was walking back toward my barracks, Sukata followed me. "You fight better than you steal Skrall, the Leaders should consider promoting you." I nodded, half listening to him. "I'm in your legion Skrall, so tomorrow I'll be leading our legions frontal attack. I'll wear only one part of my cloak on my left arm so you can identify me. Where will you be?" "I'll be in the back.", I replied. He laughed. "In the back?? Why are you afraid Skrall?" "NO, I'M NOT AFRAID SUKATA," I roared. "I have a plan, a stratagy, and it almost worked last year. But this year......IT WIL WORK." **** CLANG!! I locked swords with the the Skrall from the other legion. I was in the arena and fighting hard. Unconciuos Warriors were being dragged off the Arena floor all around me. It was a battle of epic proportions. I explained our legion battle in my stories first part, so I am assuming you remember it.The oposing legions secondary color was green, so only our Agori needed colored cloaks. However, this did not make the battle any easier. I bashed the other Skrall with my shield, hard. He fell as I turned to face another. The new Skrall fired a Thornax at me. How nice. As I rasied my sheild and blocked it ,he charged, running at me and screaming. At the last moment I stepped aside and tripped him. He flew past me and crashed into another Skrall. "Rookie", I thought. Suddenly a Thornax shot past my head. I turned to see four oposing Skrall ready to charge. Three had Thornax and the fourth was reloading. "Great, this is going to be fun....." But before I could attack or defend myself, a crazed Agori charged the four Skrall.....ALL AT ONCE!! Two were so surprised that he was able to knock them out quickly. Could this be Sukata? He was wearing the cloak exactly as he had stated he would last evening. "Sukata?", I inquired. "Yes!", was the response. "You remembered!" He was losing quickly to his larger oponents. I intervined. Tripping one Skrall, I bashed the back of his head as he struck the ground. Only one left. And he wasn't going to fall for a rookie trick. I could tell. So I tried something new. I flung my shield in a spining motion, and watched as it sailed toward my oponent. But instead of striking him it veered straight up into the Bara Magna sky. "Ha!", he bluntly stated. I mearly glanced up. He did the same....and saw the shield plumiting directly at him!! Fast!! He did what any sentient creature would do. Dive out of the way!!! But I was anticipating this. As he jumped, I fired my Thornax. It struck him directly in the chest. He groaned to a rough halt on the floor of the arena. Instantly, Sukata was all over him. The Skrall barely had time to defend himself! Sukata gave it everything, and kept the Skrall on the ground!!! I was about to run over to help him when, from my side I was attacked. One bashed into me before I had time to react. He sent me sprawling to the arena floor with a well place bash from his sword. Behind him I saw a second green Skrall, busy loading his Thornax. Even a Spikit didn't have to wonder at what was about to happen. And I was not going to let it happen. I had done to much to lose now. As he fired his Thornax I rolled over and tripped the Skrall who had sent me to the sandy ground. He fell, narowly missing the Thornax. I got to my feet and ran. I had a plan. I was running as fast as I could to the side of the arena, where a tall stone wall was located. My eyes combed the wall, searching.....ah there it was. A rough patch of wall that I could run up. The Skrall pursued me, yelling and shooting Thornax. It was dangerous and risky, but it was better than trying to beat boh of them. At the same time. I had nearly arrived at the wall when one Skrall almost struck my helmat with his sword. He was to close. This plan might not work. So I stopped. He was not expecting this. So, with no other option, he smashed into my back and sent us both sprawling into the sand. Only I was still concious. However there was still his partener to worry about. He was still pursing me, and gaining fast. I quickly continued my run for the wall. When I arrived, he was directly behind me. Then I made my move. I ran up the wall flipped backward, over my pursuer, and landed in the sand behind him. I then pushed him backward into the wall. Hard. He fell unconcious. "One down, an entire arena to go......" I fought long and hard. We were given no break this year, and it took it's toll. Because of my unique stratagy, I survived much longer than most other Skrall in my legion. Then it became close. I survived to the last fifty......fourty Skrall........thirty Skrall!!!!!!Twenty Skrall!!!!!!TEN SKRALL!!!!!I WAS ALMOST IN THE TOP NINE!! ONLY ONE MORE SKRALL HAD TO FALL!! Suddenly it didn't matter what legion you were in everyone turned on whoever was closest to them. I tried to team up with some Skrall from my own legion. There were only three others besides myself. One agreed, the others just attacked me. Then the final Skrall fell!!!!!! I WAS IN THE FINALIST NINE GROUP!!! And this year I would not fall. I would win! After being allowed a short break and some rations and water,(This year I did NOT volunteer to get rations..) we returned to the arena. The following fight was grueling. I managed to team up with two other agreeing Skrall from my legion and we fought. It lasted a few hours. When it had ended, I was still standing. Wounded but standing. I was the only Skrall left to reperesent my legion. The other two remaining Skrall were from the green legion. I was tired but ecxited! This was great!! This could be the year I got a name!! However, now came the second most challenging battle. Dueling an Elite Class Skrall. I tried my secret stratagy again. I decided to be the last Skrall to face the Elite Skrall in the one on one fight. The other Skrall scoffed and entered the arena confident and arrogent. They exited unconcious. I was nervous and almost afraid as I entered the arena again. But I rapidly suppresed the feelings, Skrall felt no fear. The Elite Skrall looked me over and laughed. "Another weakling!", he declared, "I will finish him quickly." This Skrall was asking for it. And I was ready to give it to him. I charged him in rage. He looked at me blankly and then, stepped aside at the last possible moment, sending me crashing onto the arena floor. I skidded to a stop and shook it off. The arena audience was roaring with laughter and the Elite Skrall was enjoying it. I wanted to crush him like an insect,but instead of charging him again I thought about my odds and a plan. I was intrupted by a flying Thornax. He was trying to get my attention. I responded witha Thornax of my own. He blocked it leisurly with his club and slowly approached me. We fought for a long time. I tried everything I knew, AND HE BLOCKED IT ALL!! And then continued his attack as if I wasn't even there!!! I grew tired rapidly. He was just to strong. Finally, a stinging blow sent me to the sand. I didn't bother trying to get up. He stood over me laughing a taunting laugh. "Weakling", he stated again. "I knew he would be easy. " This was to much. Rage overtook me again and I spun with all my remaining might and energy and spun around, using my legs to trip him! He fell backwards in surprise!! He was so surprised that he opened his hand as he fell and dropped his club!!! I quickly took advantage of this, jumping to my feet and kicking away his club. I then shot him in the chest with Thornax. He replied by smacking me with his Thornax Launcher. I stagered back as he loaded it and fired. I blocked it with my trusty shield and charged him. He was still on the arena floor though so it was an ackward charge. His club was out of reach so he aimed his launcher at me and fired. I continued to block everything he shot, and was about to give him some much needed sleep when caught my sword with his Thornax Launcher and ripped it out of my hand!! It flew through the air and landed far out of reach. "Now we are even." I responded by screaming in anger and bashing his face into the sand with my shield. Five times. Repeatedly. After that I stopped for a moment to catch my breath and prepare to bash him another five times. It was then that I was shocked beyond believe. THE ELITE WARRIOR LOOKED DAZED AND THEN SLUMPED BACK DOWN INTO THE SAND UNCONCIOUS!!! I HAD WON!!!!! I HAD DEFEATED AN ELITE CLASS SKRALL!!!! The crowd cheered!! I had done it!! Now only one thing stood in the way of finally getting a name!! But it was to be the most challenging fight yet. I had to fight a Leader Class Skrall. Thinking back now, I can distinctly remember the one I dueled. He was tall. He was strong. He was green. And his name was................Tuma......... TO BE CONTINUED SOON!!! Category:Blog posts